Unexpected friendship
by Rath
Summary: I don't own LotR! Slash AL in later chapters. Rape! {Chapter 7 up} Legolas is raped by men and goes to Rivendell and meets Estel, a Man. Not very original, I know
1. Prolouge

Rei: _ I'm gonna cry!!

Rath: O_o Why?

Rei: Cuz I had most of this typed but my comp frooozeee!!

Rath: ....

Rei: TT_TT

*sniff*

****

Summary: This is another Legolas meets the foster son of Elrond after being raped by men and has to learn to trust Men again, while dealing with feelings that are developing. A/L slash

****

Rating: R!! Graphic Rape!!

****

Pairings: Aragorn/Legolas ~ Elladan / Aniveil (OC)/ Elrohir

THIS IS **NOT **A MARY SUE!! Aniveil is an OC but not a Mary sue. She was put in because I felt like Legolas having a sister. The fic centers on LEGOLAS not ANIVEIL!!!!

~*~

"You're a team player. A save-the-day-super-hero. I hate people like you."- Hiei Jaganshi- Yu Yu Hakusho

O_o heres somthing I like too: |O|R|L|A|N|D|O| |B|L|O|O|M|- my antidrug.

~*~

__

Legolas jerked back, away from the touch of the foul man before him. He had, somehow, been caught by a party of 3 men, and Legolas was unarmed. He had left with his sister, who insisted on taking her weapons. He laughed at her, but he now wished he had brought his also. His clothes had been stripped away, leaving him open to the men's lustful gazes. Somewhere, deep inside, beneath the fear and pain, he knew what was going to happen, and was just glad that Aniveil had stopped at the pool.

The man licked his neck and Legolas shuddered in revulsion. Without warning or preparation, the man plunged a finger into him. Legolas whimpered as pain shot through his body. The man thrust another finger in, then pulled them both out. Legolas cried out in agony as the man thrust into him. 

~*~

A giggle sounded over the rustling of leaves. A beautiful female elf with emerald green eyes and long platinum hair floated on the still water, She wore only a long, baggy tunic, the rest of her clothes lay in a pile. She was a cherished gem among the elves, but paled in comparison to her brother. Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion was perfect, in every aspect. She was Aniveil, daughter of Thranduil, and princess of Greenwood.

Suddenly the trees spoke of a horrible deed being done. The winds whispered of great pain to a loved one. The birds told of their beloved prince in agony.

Aniveil flung herself out of the water, let out a shrill whistle to her horse, buckled her belt to her slim waist, grabbed her bow and arrows, and swung herself atop her white steed. The only hint that she had been there was the rumpled leggings still laying on the edge of the pond.

~*~

Legolas whimpered. He hurt!! A rustle of reassurance came from the trees. Help was on it's way. 

Aniveil dismounted and whispered to her horse. He snorted and cantered away. Aniveil pulled herself into a tree. Silently she continued running towards the men and her beloved brother.

'They're down there.'- Aniveil thought as she fitted an arrow to her bow. 

An arrow flew through the air, and embedded itself in one man's heart. He fell dead before the other two men could register the attack. One of the men looked around. He was shocked to find a nearly-naked female elf jump out of the tree, firing another arrow. His companion also fell. 

"You. You make me sick. I know what you did to my brother. You are lucky it is me that found you. I don't believe in slow, painful deaths. * Gwanno úan!_"- as she spoke she notched another arrow. He stared as she shot the arrow. He made the smallest noise of shock as the arrow was buried into his skull. (*Die monster! ~ I have no clue if this is right. I just found a good site with translations.)_

"Legolas. Brother. Hear me and return to me."- she whispered as she knelt at his side, slender hands cradling his head to her body. "A-ani'?" She looked at him through tearful eyes and nodded. "It's me. 'Las you've got to listen to me. Concentrate on the sound of my voice."- she said shakily. 

~*~

"Legolas."- Aniveil looked to her brother. It had been nearly a year since that incident in the forest and sometimes Legolas still looked like he was being haunted. Most if the time he hid behind the cold mask of the Crowned prince of Greenwood. Now was one of those times. He looked up through icy blue eyes and smiled at her.

"Legolas."- she repeated. "You and I are to go to Imlandris. In one weeks time."- she said, flashing a grin that meant trouble for many. He returned it with one identical to her own.

"Why?"- he asked. "We go because Adar* _and the Lord of Rivendell, Lord Elrond, have constructed a alliance. We are to stay for a year to strengthen the bond."- she did not tell him this but she and Thranduil had decided to bring Legolas there in the hopes that a change in scenery would help him recover. (*Father)_

"While we are there, we are to... behave_."- she said slyly. He looked at her and grinned. "Or, we can prank nearly everyone and see if they can keep up with us." - he answered. She nodded. "According to Adar, they have heard of our ... mischief here and say they have their own troubles. Apparently the twin sons of Elrond are quite clever when it comes to pranks."- Legolas's grin widened. "In other words, a battle of the pranks."- he said slowly. "Exactly."- came the confirmation._

TBC

~*~

Rei: Like? No like? Review and tell me. 

Rath: ^_^

Rei: The second chapter, Legolas and Aniveil arrive in Rivendell, and meet the twins. Legolas seems to be healing, just a bit, when he encounters the human is Rivendell. Estel.

Rath: ^_^

Rei: STOP STEALING MY FACE!!! *grabs Legolas's twin knives*

Rath: WAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *runs away to the safety of the Shire*

Rei: *chases her*

Legolas: *munches on lembas bread* Wow. This is better than playing pranks on everyone.

Estel: Better than a movie.

Legolas: What's a movie? *looks over* AAAHH!!! HUMAN!!!

Aniveil: *jumps out of tree in a wet tunic firing arrows randomly* Gwanno úan!! Gwanno, gwanno gwaaaaannnnooooo!!


	2. Meetings

Rei: ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Rath: O_o What's wrong with you? 

Rei: I'm happy. ^_^

Rath: Why?

Rei: Because tomorrow I'm going to the bookstore to buy more manga... ^_^

Rath: XD

I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP OVER LOTR!! ONLY ANIVEIL IS MINE!! NO SUING!! Heh. I forgot that in the first chapter.

~*~

"Hannon lle."- Aragorn to Legolas at the end of ROTK. --Ever wonder why they didn't translate that? Not everyone knows it means 'thank you.'

~*~

Legolas and Aniveil rode quickly. They had said their goodbyes to Thranduil and others of the palace, promising to write frequently. 

~*~

"ELLADAN!! ELROHIR!! Get down here NOW!!"- Glorfindel shouted as the two young elves disappeared again. "Why?!"- came a whine from the trees. 

"You must prepare yourselves for the arrival of the prince and princess of Greenwood, who are supposed to arrive today."- Elrond said calmly as he walked down towards the golden-haired elf. "Now come down here."- he continued.

"Yes Ada."- the twins said sullenly as they appeared out of the trees.

~*~

(A/n Remember... Ada and Adar mean father!! I'm still trying to find out if the 'r' makes a difference. Maybe Ada is Dad and Adar is father.... O_o)

~*~

It was past noon when Aniveil and Legolas reached the gates of Rivendell. They entered and rode swiftly.

They were welcomed by a small party. A full grown elf with long golden hair that shimmered in the sunlight stood next to a tall serene elf with dark hair and gray eyes-- Lord Elrond, they presumed from descriptions they'd gotten from messengers back home. 

Two younger elves, twins, with dark eyes and equally dark eyes waited in the background. They were lithe bodied and obviously warriors. Again, the two visiting elves assumed they were the twin sons of Elrond-- Elladan and Elrohir-- the infamous pranksters.

The Rivendell gang, in turn, studied the two riding up. The first, the prince, rode with an air of superiority, only achieved by royalty. In truth, each of them stood with the same air, or one very similar to it, being important people in Imlandris.

Legolas had silvery blue eyes that were masked, devoid of any emotion, yet sparkled with mischief. His long platinum hair was held away from his face by two slim braids, framing his face, and another in the back, laying on top of his loose hair. He was, without a doubt, as beautiful as a statue carved in the finest alabaster by the hands of a master.*

Aniveil was similar to Legolas, but her emerald eyes shone with such innocence. Her hair-- platinum, like Legolas's-- was held back by a band near the end of her hair, so that it fell about her shoulders as if it was loose, but didn't get in the way. Two shorter braids hung on either side of her face, tucked behind her ears, the ends not quite reaching her shoulders. Two wisps of hair escaped and hung, curving-- not quite curled, behind her ears accompanying the braids. 

The twins were stunned, to say the least. They had heard that the children of Thranduil had a habit of pulling pranks when you least expected them, so they assumed they would _look_ like pranksters, not to surpass the beauty of the Evenstar, their own sister.

They dismounted gracefully.

Elrond stepped forward and smiled kindly. "Welcome to Imlandris. I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Mae govannen." (For those of you who actually _don't_ know what that means... Well Met.)

Aniveil smiled and Legolas replied "Thank you. I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, prince of Greenwood."

"And I am Aniveil, princess of Greenwood. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"I am Glorfindel."

"Elladan!! I'm Elladan!!"- came the sudden cry from one of the twins. "I'm Elrohir!"- from the other.

Elrond sighed as formal greetings were forsaken by his sons. Aniveil giggled and the look on Legolas's face told him that he was trying not to laugh.

"Elladan, Elrohir, show them to their rooms."- Elrond commanded. "Yes Ada."- they agreed simultaneously.

The two Greenwood elves followed the twins silently. Elladan, desperate to break the stifling silence, blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Are you two really pranksters?!" Elrohir shot him a glare when he said this.

Aniveil smiled and answered. "Yes. Are you two troublemakers, as we've heard?"

"Yes."- Elrohir replied. 

"All right, I confess. We were planning on pranking you two."- Elladan said slyly.

"One confession deserved another."- Legolas mused. "We were planning the same thing."

The four stared at each other for a full two minutes before Aniveil said, slowly, "Let the war begin."

"Wait! Let the war begin tomorrow. Adar wouldn't be pleased if we do this tonight ("Will he ever be pleased at our pranks?!"- from Elladan) because the ball is tonight."- Elrohir anounced.

The other three agreed.

"Here are your rooms."

~*~

Legolas was ready for the ball. Dressed in a silver tunic and his head graced by the silver circlet that marked him as the prince, he went to see if his sister was ready. She was. She was much more elegantly prepared than himself, although she hated dressing up. A long white dress that showed her pale shoulders and a thin silver chain with a gem adorned her body and neck. A silver circlet of thin vines with tiny blossoms was on her head-- the mark of the Greenwood princess. Her braids were undone, and her hair loose. 

"I am so glad that I'm not a female."- Legolas said with a smirk. "Ch."- she said, unable to think of a witty retort. Legolas grinned and fingered the circlet on his head uncomfortably. "I hate this thing."- he muttered. "Yeah?! Well I hate everything I'm currently wearing!!"- the princess retorted.

"Hello! Fine day, isn't it?"- Elladan said as he entered without so much as a knock. "Good news. My foster brother returned a little after you two arrived. His name is Estel."

He stopped when he saw the two. "Milady, you look absolutely beautiful."- he said in a mocking tone, sensing she didn't like it. "And you sir. You're dashing. All the ladies will be all over you!"- he said to Legolas. He scowled.

Footsteps echoed through the hallways. Loud footsteps-- to loud to be those of an elf. "Ah! That would be Estel."- Elladan proclaimed. Legolas froze.

~*~

Rei: Hmmm... Is that a cliffie?

Rath: If it is, it's not a very good one.

Rei: TT_TT Meanie.

Rath: =P

Rei: Just review.

* I stole this line from Magic's Price, by Merecedes Lackey, but I altered it to fit my need. The essential part of it is the same.. the alabaster statue and the master's hand thing....

Review Replies!!

+ Kakiyou ~ Wow. Pineapples? O_o Ouch.

~

+ LegolasLover/LOTRchick ~ Yes. Gotta love the Leggy torture fics. ^_^ And the rape fics are usually the best forms of Leggy torture. 

~

+++ Thanx to bobby, angelbird12241, Billthepony2, Tackysweater, Elfy, and Miriellar too!! Here's the update you guys wanted!!+++

Now... You see that little button down there? The one that says go? Push it and leave me a nice review. 


	3. Promise

Rei: ^_^ Back again!!

Rath: -_-

Rei: This is so much easier to write than all of my other fics cuz it's LEGGY TORTURE!!! ^_^ Gotta love these.

Rath: -_-

Rei: I may not update as much now though. Volleyball tryouts are this week and if I make the team there'll be practice everyday. Wish me luck!! I'll give a cookie to anyone who does so!!

Rath: -_-

Rei: What is wrong with you?!

Rath: -_- ZzZzZzZz

Rei: XD Ummmm....

~*~

Footsteps echoed through the hallways. Loud footsteps-- to loud to be those of an elf. "Ah! That would be Estel."- Elladan proclaimed. Legolas froze.

~*~

"E-estel... Is he a man?"- Aniveil asked slowly. Elladan nodded. "No."- Aniveil whispered watching Legolas desperately.

Legolas looked terrified. His bottom lip quivered, his body trembling. His silvery blue eyes were wide, and frantic, like those of a cornered animal.

"Elladan, Elrohir, will you two wait outside for us?"- Aniveil questioned, her voice deadly calm as she tried to mask any emotion in them. They nodded and left, shutting the door behind them.

"Legolas. _Gwador. Lasto-na nin. Gosto-al. Im berio-_cin." (Legolas. Brother. Listen to me. Fear not. I'll protect you.)- she whispered softly. "Can you face them? Can you go? If not, then I shall make an excuse. You may stay here."

Legolas shook his head. "I'll go. Just-- I just need to stay as far from him as I can." He said in a trembling voice. His sister nodded. "I'll stay between you and him. I'll get the twins to be with me. I promise, 'Las, I won't let him get to you."

With a reassuring smile, she took his arm and led him to the door. With a deep breath, he opened it. His eyes met with the man's. 

~*~

Aragorn's POV

~*~

I walked towards the rooms that were always used for guests. I wanted to surprise my brothers. _'Yeah. Like I'm ever going to be able to do that!! ...I wish I had the grace of an elf.' _I grinned. If I was that graceful, I'd make use of it....

I bet I looked strange, a man walking through the halls of an Elvin domain, grinning evilly. Oh well. I'm used to being strange. 

I found the rooms that the prince was staying in just in time to see Elladan and Elrohir walk out and the door being closed. I raised an eyebrow at them.

Elladan shrugs and motions to the door. "They kicked us out."- Elrohir elaborates.

Just then the door opened and I looked up to the most stunning site. The prince had long, flowing silvery blonde hair, pulled into two braids on each side of his face. His eyes, a pale, shining blue stared back at me, an unknown emotion masked behind them. 

"Hello. My name is Aniveil, and this is my brother Legolas."- a figure I hadn't seen before stepped between me and the ethereal prince. She was pretty, I must admit, but she looked at me with such a remorseful look that I was almost scared. 

I opened my mouth to introduce myself, but Aniveil cut me off. "You must be Estel. A pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry to be rude, but I do think we should be getting to the ball."

Elladan and Elrohir seemed to agree because they each went to one of Aniveil's side and led her away. Legolas smiled a dazzling smile and stayed next to Elladan. I followed on Elrohir's side. 

~*~

The walk was uneventful, except for when Aniveil stepped on the hem of her dress and stumbled, only to be caught by both twins.... This, of course, merited a 'so much for Elvin grace...' from Legolas, and much laughing and pouting after.

Finally, they reached the feast and everyone took their seats. 

~*~

Rei: XD Short, yes, but I wanted to post something.

Rath: _ This has been sitting around half finished for a while...

Rei: ^_^ I made to volleyball team!! Yay!!

LegolasLover/LOTRchick ~ Yes, his outfit is the one he wore in RotK. I loved it to!! *drools*

~Fan: See!! I put ya into Aragorn's head!! *laughs maniacally* HE HEARS VOICES IN HIS HEAD!!!

~~Jisu * Yes, I said Greenwood. I'll explain. Formerly, Mirkwood was known as Greenwood. This was before the orcs and spiders and ugly things came. After the darkness came it became known as Mirkwood. Since if it were Mirkwood, I don't think men would be there, thus, I take you back to the time of Greenwood.

~~~Naimenteki Kyou + Yes, I'll have fun writing the pranks..... *grins*

~~~~Tesekian - Ya know, I've always wondered bout the Ada/Adar thing. Heh. Whatever. Just remember, Don't mind me if I switch it constantly.... I don't know any better!!V ^_~

~~~~~ Also thanks to Mélodie Nick_Pepper MoroTheWolfGod Sitaray, Bill the Pony2, ElvenRanger13, + Miriellar

Btw, Don't worry about Aniveil getting in the way of a good relationship, I plan to temporarily get rid of her so that Legolas and Aragorn can get to know each other.... ^o^


	4. Hmmm Dance?

Rei: Here's a short chapter!! Sorry, I don't have time for longer chapters.....

~*~

"Pain... Whether mental or physical, is our own greatest enemy."- Me!! I'm gonna use it in a fic... No stealing it, without asking!! ^-^ Yes, I'm havin' fun.... Just a little hyper. 

~*~

Legolas stared at his food, shifting it around and lifting a bite to his mouth occasionally. Finally he finished and sat, waiting for Aniveil to finish. She, apparently, was already done. So was Glorfindel. "I hear..."- he started, his clear voice ringing through the hall, calling for silence, "That the children of Thranduil are very talented, when it comes to singing."

Aniveil looked down, a pink tint on her cheeks. Legolas smiled at her, despite his previous fears of a resident of Imlandris. "Sing for us."- Glorfindel continued.

"What should we sing, m'lord?"- Aniveil said timidly. She shrunk as eyes were turned to her again.

"Anything. Choose one."

Legolas and his sister exchanged glances, and nodded. They stood and stepped away from the table, as Aniveil opened her mouth. Slowly, she began singing, joined quickly by Legolas.

Together, their voices wove a web of song. 

Aragorn, Elladan, Elrohir and all the elves stared at the visiting siblings. The way their voices complimented each other; it was amazing.

The song ended and the two looked around. 

The looks of admiration made them blush.

~*~

After the feast, the group of Elves, and the one man that resided within the walls of Rivendell, moved on. They made their way to a great hall, cleared of all chairs. "A dance."- Elladan whispered to Legolas and Aniveil, seeing their confusion. Aniveil stared in awe. 

Elrohir, blushing, held a hand out to Aniveil. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Aniveil looked to Legolas, who nodded and smiled. She smiled and laid her hand in Elrohir's. He led her off, and Legolas watched, a wary eye out for Estel. Elladan was at his side, a frown on his face as he watched his brother and Aniveil dance. "I think I'm jealous of my brother. Your sister is quite charming."- he whispered to Legolas. 

Legolas stifled a laugh. It was true: back home, many elves wished to court her, but she was too naively innocent. She turned them any of them down with no hesitation, claiming she did not wish for such a relationship.

Then again, who was he to talk? Many Elvin maidens had attempted to woo him with their beauty, but he too, was not taken as of yet.

He glanced around, and was surprised to see Estel was not in the room. When he questioned Elladan, he received an answer of "He's not a dancer. He feels clumsy when compared to the grace of our brethren, so he avoids things like this."

~*~ 

After the dance, (Aniveil had spent most of the night rotating from Elladan to Elrohir to other elves and back to the twins) Legolas, (who had spent just as much time dancing with various elves, not all of which were female) was dead tired. A long ride to arrive here, an encounter with a hated race, and a dance that lasted hours had left him drained of energy. 

He fingered the circlet on his head with a frown. How he hated formal clothing!! Aniveil was fairing no better, next to him. She had removed the circlet of vines and flowers from her head. It was looped around her wrist as she picked impatiently at her skirt.

"How was the dance?"- a voice, too rough to be that of an elf, called out. Legolas stiffened at the sound. Both prince and princess turned slowly. 

Legolas scraped up some courage, refusing to let Aniveil be relied to heavily upon, and said "Wonderful. I'm sorry I missed you."- Surprisingly enough, his voice was steady, unwavering.

Estel smiled. "I don't go to such things." He made a face. "I can't dance."

Legolas smiled back, forcibly. 

Aniveil took her cue and yawned loudly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired!"- she proclaimed in a weary tone. 

She was a good singer, and an even better actress, experienced from all the times she and Legolas had to pretend they knew nothing of a certain prank, or how exactly they had gotten wet on a perfectly sunny day.

If Legolas didn't know better, he would have believed Aniveil was ready to drop where she stood.

"I'm sorry. Go to bed."- Estel frowned. 

"Thank you." she curtsied gracefully and turned. Legolas followed.

Back at their rooms, Aniveil smiled at Legolas, all traces of the feigned weariness gone. "Remember. Pranks tomorrow. Let's not let one being spoil our fun."

Legolas grinned. "Of course."

"I'm thinking the twins as our first victims. They have a reputation around here which we need to ruin!"

"Yes. I know just the prank."

And so they whispered to each other, nodded and grinned evilly, retreating back into their rooms.

~*~

Rei: ^-^ Yay!! Here's another chapter!! Sorry it's so short!! I'm just sooo busy nowadays!!

Rath: Just to be clear, Rei did make it so Legolas's outfit is the same as the one he wore in RotK. She thought it was hot too.

Rei: O_O *hits Rath on head with keyboard* Ahem. Anyways, I'm sorry I don't have time for review replies... Just soo busy!! I still need to do my homework... _ 

No worries!! I'll get Aniveil out of the way just long enough for Leggy and Aragorn to talk and stuff before I commence with the mushy romance that is sure to come!! _ Don't worry. I'll throw in some action and stuff.


	5. Pranks

Rei: ^-^ Here's another chapter. Enjoy!!

~*~

Elrohir's POV

~*~

Slowly the sun crept up, and it became brighter and brighter until the point that I was forced to open my eyes and remove myself from my comfortable bed. Not fun. My only consolation was the thought of being able to go wake Elladan. The light does not. I, on the other hand, have no problem waking him. It's a.... talent.

I dressed myself in a simple tunic and leggings, brushed out my hair and opened the door planning ways to wake Elladan.

~*~

Elladan's POV

~*~

"EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

The loud shout woke me. I grumbled. It was a habit. I wake up, and grumble. But, seriously, who would be screaming at this time of the morning?!

I grumbled some more as I made my way to the door to investigate. "Stupid people. No respect for rest!! WHAT THE?!"

Looking at my twin, I laughed. Not a little snicker, I laughed in a double-over-and-hold-your-stomach laugh, it was that funny. Elrohir, soaked in what looked like honey-- smelled like it too-- a look of shock on his face. 

A bucket had been rigged to dump its contents when the door opened. A classic, but effective trick.

"I think."- he started, forming the words with intricate care. "Legolas and Aniveil have been busy."

"Question is... Why you? Why not me?"- I frowned. Oh well. Maybe they're thinking of what to do.... "I'm going to go take a bath." Baths are safe, right?

~*~

Apparently I was wrong. About the baths. I studied myself in the mirror. My once dark hair was now a lively shade of blue. Somehow, those... Those twits got dye into my shampoo!! Of all the nerve!! 

I picked at a strand of iridescent hair and twitched. I admit it: I twitched. My hair.... 

"AAAAAAAAAAANNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEEEEIIIILLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!"

~*~

Normal POV

~*~

A giggle rang out, and more laughing, both female and male. "Looks like Elladan found our gift."- Aniveil muttered, perched in a tree. The honey was a trick to get Elladan out of his room. While he was out, Legolas slipped in his washroom and slipped some blue dye into Elladan's shampoo.

"Not a bad start. Could use some creativity..."- Legolas mused.

Aniveil scowled and peered down through the branches. "Creativity!! It takes some creativity to.... Okay, so we need originality.

"But it was a great start. Elrohir is going to be smelling like honey for at least a week. And Elladan's hair will be blue for 2 days..."- Aniveil sighed. "We should make sure they don't try to get revenge. I think I'll be testing doors and soaps and clothes for weeks."

There was a pause, then, "I think Glorfindel needs to loosen up a bit. You think waking up to find his clothes gone is a good idea?"

~*~

"ELLADAN!! ELROHIR!! RETURN MY CLOTHES THIS INSTANT!!"

Elrond stopped his chat with Glorfindel and looked around. "I think the twins are getting their revenge."- Glorfindel supplied. With a sigh, Elrond muttered, "So it would seem."

At that time, Aniveil deemed it worthy to make her grand appearance. With only a nice, fluffy towel wrapped around her. Spotting the two elf lords, she blushed and muttered something about bathing in a spring in the forest and the twins stealing her clothes. 

She walked off, retaining what dignity she could salvage.

"Makes me wonder what they have in store for Legolas."- Glorfindel wondered aloud.

~*~

Once back in her room, Aniveil threw open her closet and froze. Every thing was gone, except for... Her formal dresses.

"Oohh... I am sooo going to get you back!! Just wait!!"- she growled as she took the simplest dress down.

"Hmmm... Actually, why not turn this to my advantage?"- she mused as she took down a more elaborate dress.

She donned the dress, and brushed out her hair. Then she placed her shimmering circlet of vines on her head. She looked in a mirror; frowned at her reflection a bit before pulling out a slim silver chain adorned by a golden ring emblazoned with the Greenwood insignia. Every one of the Royal children had one, to give to the one they decided to marry. Although she brought it places with her, it usually resided either in her bags or tucked under her tunic. However, on this occasion, it was brought to shimmer on her neck.

With a smile, she stalked out of the room with all the poise and elegance she possessed.

~*~

"ELLADAN!! You need to see this!!"- Elrohir shouted to his twin, who was napping in the shade of a tree. Elladan woke and blinked at him. "See what?" "Just come here!!"- with that, Elrohir dragged him off. 

"Somehow,"- Elladan commented wryly- "I don't think our prank had as much affect as we hoped."

Aniveil was dressed in a pale blue dress with a transparent blue shawl wrapped around her shoulders, pinned in front by a brooch of 3 intertwined leaves. The silver circlet glimmered on her head and a necklace sparkled on her neck. 

She smiled when she saw them and bowed gracefully. 

"Hello. What a pleasant surprise. I must say, I expected you two to hide amongst the trees for fear of my wrath."- she said sweetly.

The twins glanced at each other, then at her smile and smiled hesitantly back. "Well, I really must be going, I must meet with my brother. Good day."

She strode off leaving two stunned twins behind her.

~*~

Legolas laughed hysterically when Aniveil appeared at his room wearing a dress and jewelry and she begrudged told him about the prank. He nodded in approval and muttered something about a "formidable foe indeed" and lent her a tunic and leggings and a belt to keep the too-big clothes in place. 

"I'm going for a ride. Be back in an hour or so. Watch your step. They're crafty ones, but we're sneakier!!"- Aniveil said as she walked away.

Her horse, Almirhíl whickered softly at her and she grinned. "Yes, we are going for a ride. We should get Legolas to take Aglareb out shouldn't we?"- Almirhíl snorted softly in response.

"Well, let us go!"- Aniveil led her gold and white horse out and swung onto her back. Sensing when her master was secure. they trotted off.

~*~

"Hey!! Aniveil!!"- Estel called. He knew she knew he was there (Damn that Elvish hearing) and was now just calling attention to himself. She seemed so absorbed in the surroundings and did not seem to care about him.

She turned and smiled at him.. "Hello Estel. What a coincidence. What are you doing out here?"- she questioned softly. They were, after all, a good few minutes away from the Imlandris and in the forest.

He grinned lazily and shrugged. "Going for a ride?"

"Heh. Again I say, 'What a coincidence.'"- she replied and she watched him with piercing green eyes. Eyes that seemed warm and inviting masked by a wary and suspicious glaze. It was only her eyes that belied her smile. 

When Estel thought of it, Legolas's eyes held the same masked quality, except his eyes were masked by indifference.

The two conversed about miscellaneous things, from the weather to the horses (Estel's was named Goerbór), when a loud crashing interrupted them. Estel's eyes widened.

"Orcs!"

__

'Yrch. And at the worst possible timing.'- Aniveil thought. "The twins stole my clothes and weapons."- she whispered hurriedly to Estel, who nodded grimly. 

"Stay quiet. Hopefully they won't notice us. If they do, I'll fight."-he whispered back.

~*~

TBC

~*~

Rei: ^_^ Yes, I know... Cliffie... kinda.

Rath: She just wanted to post another chapter, so here it is.

Rei: Yes. Here are the names of the horses translated.

Aniveil's horse, Almirhíl translates as Sparkling Flame Follower, Almir being Flame (sparkling) and híl being follower.

Legolas's horse, Aglareb translates as Glorious.

Aragorn's horse, Goerbór, translates to Copper Colored Faithful One. Goer means Copper colored and bór means faithful one.

If I am incorrect in any of these, I am sorry. I just picked cool meanings from a list of Elvish words. Yes, Estel's horse is the color Copper. 

^_^

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. Orcs

Rei: -.- I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter....

Rath: That's cuz you SUCK and you left it at a wannabe cliffhanger...

Rei: Oh, yeah. That's right. Sorry.

Okay, now, remember, the pairings are Legolas/Aragorn and Twins/Aniveil. If either one of these pairings bug you in any way, leave now, because, starting in this chapter, it becomes Slashy.

I WARNED YOU ALL!! SLASHY WATERS AHEAD!!!! Not to mention a threesome with two of said three being twins, but that doesn't come until later.  
-----------------------------------------

"Orcs!"

'Yrch. And at the worst possible timing.'_- Aniveil thought. "The twins stole my clothes and weapons."- she whispered hurriedly to Estel, who nodded grimly._

"Stay quiet. Hopefully they won't notice us. If they do, I'll fight."-he whispered back.  
--------

Silent, the two waited. Aniveil whispered to Almirhíl. "Go. Find my brother. Tell him what has happened. Make haste, but do not forsake stealth." He whickered softly to show he understood, nuzzled her ear and galloped off silently.

She glanced around, cursing her lack of weapons (normally she wore a sword, just because it without it she was seen as a woman in mans clothes, not a warrior as she preferred) she picked up a broken branch.

The orcs clamored around and Estel and Aniveil became still and silent. Once again, Estel wished he was an elf, for he knew that if they were discovered, it'd be his fault, not Aniveils. (Yet again, curse those gifted elves!!)

The orcs were horribly close now. _'What are goblins doing in Imladris?'- _Estel thought as he shifted to ready himself for the possible battle. He shifted his foot and _crack._

The sound of the twig snapping was strangely loud and at the sound of it the 15 orcs (for now they were close enough to count) whirled and armed themselves.

"Surprise attack."- Aniveil mouthed to the human, who nodded. As the orcs drew nearer still, not noticing the two Estel leapt forward and with a slash of his sword, decapitated the first orc. The goblins, now knowing where their attacker was, surged forward, only to find a second attacker, who swung a tree branch and knocked the second of them senseless.

The obvious leader sneered. "An elf. With a branch. And a human... ATTACK!!"

After killing another 2 orcs, Estel glanced at Aniveil, and saw she was faring quite well on her own: the golblins seemed reluctant to get in range of that quick painful branch.

Turing back to the matters at hand, Estel killed and injured more orcs until a short cry made him look up from his stabbing a rather stubborn orc who refused to give up. What he saw horrified him.

A long, ugly, black arrow protruded from Aniveil's right shoulder, the tip having gone completely through. A look of pain flashed across her face, then replaced by a dauntless look of cool certainty as the orc who shot her (the leader and the only one left) aimed again, this time at her heart.

A loud twang sounded as an arrow was unleashed, followed by the thump as it found it's target and the orc fell dead, an arrow shot through it's neck. Legolas had arrived with the twins.

They glanced around, taking in the carnage and frowned.

Meanwhile, Legolas rushed to Aniveil's side and tentatively touched the end of the arrow. She winced and took a deep shuddering breath. They both knew it would be painful to remove. If it had gone through (which it had) they'd have to break the arrow so that they could safely pull it the rest of the way through, otherwise the tip would cause further damage.

"Let me see it."- Elrohir commanded softly. He inspected it and cursed softly. "It was poisoned. We need to get her to Ada!"

Legolas helped her to her feet where she swayed uncertainly. She seemed to teeter precautiously for a second before she slumped forwards, into her brother's arms.  
---------------------------------------

Rei: I told you I'd get Aniveil out of the way so Leggy and Aragorn/Estel would have some bonding time.

Rath: She's stupid. She's already planning the sequel and she doesn't even know how long this will be...

Rei: - Yup. The sequel will start out in Helms Deep and then will skip to Aragorn's coronation and that is where it will probably end, but not without it's fair share of pranks.

Lemme see... I think Aniveil will be out for a few chapters at least, so it all depends on how this should go.

Definitely angsty for Legolas.... Oh well, I'll plan it later.

Review!!

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. The more reviews, the faster I post!!


	7. Reminicising

Rei: Okay, here's the next Unexpected Friendship's chapter.

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ANGST AND REMINISCING ON RAPE

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Aniveil was cared for by Elrond and put to bed as soon as he was done. She had not stirred once during the treatment, which had to be painful, and was now sleeping with her eyes closed. Not a good sign.

So concerned was Legolas that he forgot about Estel's presence as he sat by her bed. He was up for a painful awakening.

"I'm sorry. I should have saved her."- a quiet voice interrupted Legolas from his silent thoughts. He abruptly stiffened and half-turned to acknowledge Estel.

He wanted more than anything to whirl and yell _"Yes, it was your fault!"_ but inside he knew it was not true, and he could not bring himself to spout such lies, even if he was a man.

Instead he bent his head down, not agreeing, not disagreeing. Then he stood and said "Excuse me. I must go. I will return soon. I expect the twins wish to see my sister."- with that he was gone.

Estel stood there for a minute watching the doorway where the prince had disappeared. A second after he turned away, the twins burst in and crowded around the bed where Aniveil lay, deathly pale and motionless.

------------

Aragorn's POV

------------

__

Why? Why do they avoid me like I'm diseased?! I thought as I walked the halls, having left the twins by Aniveil's bed, where they moped guiltily from having stolen her sword.

__

No. I decided. _Aniveil doesn't avoid me so much, but she keeps Legolas away from me. He seems to have to problem with it..._

What confused me the most was the way Legolas seemed so at ease with Elladan or Elrohir or even Glorfindel and Erestor. He tensed around me though. Only me. I tried to think of the differences between the said elves and me. The only things I could think of was

1. Not as graceful

2. Not as good at archery (but very good at sword fighting)

3. Hair's not as long

4. Senses not as sharp

5. All of the above... or, Not an elf.

Now why would any of that matter? I frowned.

Those Greenwood elves are very complicated, I decided as I continued walking.

----------------------

Normal POV

--

After giving the twins some time Legolas returned to Aniveil's bedside. He watched her breath. The slow rise and fall of her breast was barely noticeable and her skin was a sickly pale color.

Frowning, Legolas reached over to caress her cheek, but pulled back as if he had been burned, which turned out to be a good analogy, since her skin was a lot hotter than it should have been.

His mind working quickly, he leapt up and ran out the door in search of Elrond. He found him walking with his sons, who were evidently questioning Aniveil's condition.

As quickly as he could, Legolas explained the situation as he tugged at Elrond's arm towards Aniveil's room.

Elrond frowned, and kicked them all out as he toiled over bringing her fever down.

Legolas left the twins at the door to his sister's room.

He thought about Aniveil, and what would happen if Elrond's infamous healing abilities failed. He had already lost his mother to the sea, and his older brother Celeb who followed her soon after. Aniveil and himself were all that kept their father from following them. If Aniveil were to die... he had no doubt Thranduil would waste away from grief, and, left alone, he would do the same.

"_Naneth... _Cel... I miss you. Aniveil... Please, get better."- he whispered.

As he wandered aimlessly, his mind traveled. First to the twins (Now, how exactly do they feel for Greenwood's princess?) then to Glorfindel (That crazy playful elf was the Balrog Slayer?!) and finally, to the inevitable. Estel. The man with an Elvish name.

Legolas frowned. Estel was... strange. He did not look, nor act like the men he met in the woods that one night. But... Looks can be deceiving. It was his fault that Aniveil was hurt!

No. If he was going to place blame, it would be just as much the twins fault.

Estel was... an elf trapped in a man's body. He wasn't graceful, or fair of face nor voice, as an elf should be. He wasn't wise and old beyond appearances. But... he wasn't as loud or rude as a human. He was something in between. Something Legolas could not fathom, no matter how hard he tried to understand.

Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts of the man, Legolas came face to face with Glorfindel. The seneschal seemed to have been watching Legolas and an uncharacteristic look of seriousness was on his face.

"Legolas, is something bothering you?"- he asked watching Legolas's every move.

"No. Just worried about my sister. But I trust Lord Elrond to heal her."- Legolas said, frowning. "Are you sure that's all?"- Glorfindel asked, pressing the issue. Legolas just nodded.

"Okay. Sorry to disturb your thoughts."- Glorfindel said as he slowly turned and walked off.

Cursing under his breath, Legolas made a mental note to watch out for the Balrog Slayer. As nice as the elf was, her really did not want him to know about his encounter with the men. So far, the only ones who knew of it was Aniveil and their father. Aniveil would have found out about it eventually, and she helped him through it, so he didn't mind, but sometimes he wished Thranduil did not know of it. He always was careful around his son for weeks after, as if afraid he'd have a mental breakdown at any moment. Worse yet, he still refused to let Legolas into the forest alone, without a guard, or at least Aniveil, accompanying him.

Legolas half suspected Aniveil and Thranduil had planned the little expedition to Imladris in the hopes of curing him completely of any lingering depression of the incident, but with Estel there, if anything, it was making it worse.

Legolas let out a frustrated sigh as his thoughts returned to the infuriating mystery of Estel.

Deciding he needed some fresh air to clear his thoughts, Legolas headed toward the door that would lead him outside. Maybe he'd go for a walk.

Once out into the fresh, crisp air of the approaching evening, Legolas set a brisk pace over a random path.

As the cool breeze blew, he closed his eyes and let the wind wash over him and allowed his hair to flow back and flutter.

Suddenly, a loud gasp broke his thoughts. Twirling around he muffled a gasp of his own. Estel was standing there, watching him.

"Amazing. You're breathtaking."- he murmured quietly.

Legolas froze. _That phrase..._

FlAsHbAcK

"I heard elves were supposed to be amazing. They're supposed to be fair beyond belief, and gifted in ways Men can never hope to be. I never thought they'd be as beautiful as you. You're simply breathtaking."- the man whispered in his ear, making Legolas shudder as his breath brushed past his sensitive ear.

"I'll enjoy this. More than you'll believe."- the man continued, relishing the way Legolas struggled.

"So delicate-- like a woman-- but so strong..."- he mumbled as he position himself before thrusting into Legolas's unprepared body, tearing a hoarse scream from his throat.

EnD fLaShBaCk

Legolas shoved the memory away hastily, not wanting to relive the nightmare that followed.

Estel was watching him, he knew, but he couldn't answer. If he did, he knew his voice would betray him.

"...Sorry."- he said so quietly that Estel almost missed it before he turned and dashed away, leaving a confused man behind.

----

That night, although he had been originally planning to sit by Aniveil's bedside as soon as Elrond allowed him, Legolas locked himself in his room.

He dared not venture out, for fear that Estel would corner and question him. Oh, how he wished Aniveil were here!

She always had a trick up her sleeve, a way to keep Legolas away from the man, but she was far worse of than himself. She was bedridden and unconscious. He had gotten word through the twins that her fever had broken, under Elrond care, but she was still out, with her eyes closed.

With a sigh, he threw himself upon the bed and fell into a light sleep.

_dream sequence _

__

Only 2 days after being ravished in the forest, Legolas was still healing, and was confined to a bed. Aniveil was constantly at his bedside, watching him with her piercing green eyes. Her eyes were the key to knowing her emotions. Just by looking in her livid eyes, you could tell when she was worried, or concerned.

She soothed him to sleep, and sleep he did, but with sleep, comes dreams.

He dreamt of the nameless men who haunted him, and of their actions that caused him so much pain. He woke screaming, tears gushing down his face, and Aniveil's face hovering over him, trepidation on her face.

"Legolas..."- she breathed as she pulled him into a hug. "Fear not, brother. 'Tis only a dream. I will always be here. I will always protect you... Fear not..."- she continued to whisper soothing words to him, and slowly his breathing steadied, and his trembling stopped.

Tranduil, at the door, smiled softly and watched as both of them succumbed to sleep. Silently, he stepped in and tucked them in. When he heard his son's scream he had come running, but stopped when he saw the heartwarming brother-sister love. He had been watching them the whole time, as they fell asleep, Legolas wrapped in Aniveil's embrace.

How Legolas knew what happened after he fell asleep, he knew not, but a feeling told him that what he saw was true. It had been as if he had been reliving the moment, but watching from outside his own body.

_end dream sequence _

Legolas woke back in his room in Rivendell and replayed the dream in his head. '_I will always protect you...'_ -Aniveil's voice rang in his head.

A warm feeling swelled inside of him when he realized how hard Aniveil tried to keep her promise.

A frown conquered his face when he realized she would not be able to do so for a while.

Overcome with a sudden urge to see her, he crept out of his room silently and found his way to her bed. He must not have been asleep very long, maybe only twenty minutes, for the sun was barely setting and the twins had not given up their bedside vigil yet.

-------- TBC----------------

Rei: So ends another chapter. It's actually the longest I've written, I think...

Rath: You know, you really should write other chapters to other fics....

Rei: Ummm.... yeah. Anyways, I just got back from Washington D.C. last week, went to a track thing this weekend, and am graduating at the end of the week, thus I've had nearly no time to update.

Rath: Ignore her and just review.

Rei: HEY!!

**Silver Mirror**-- Heh, sorry, no more pranks until Legolas gets over his mental angst and Aniveil gets better, but don't worry, the pranks at the end will be better.... btw, Elladan's hair is still blue.

**Sitaray**-- Longer chapter!! This took up 3 pages in size 8 writing... Usually I only write 2 pages... I'll start writing longer chapters. I just wanted to post before I graduate...

**Jackie'sFriend**-- I updated!! SEE!! Err... It's been almost a month since you reviewed... Oops?

**tmelange**-- You reviewed twice?! O.o Well, here's another continuation.

**bradleigh**-- Yup, here's that angsty chapter you were waiting for... Little late... but... It's here.. I get points for that, right?

**The One That Hates Bunnies**-- I continued. I don't just leave stories unwritten. It just may take me a long while to update.

**DJ TammyKat**-- Longer chapter... O.O

**Dita**, **forest-fires**, and **Legolas19**-- Thanx!!


End file.
